The Perfect Scheme for the Holidays
by Reynabot
Summary: Akko has come up with a scheme to get a kiss from Diana. If only the stars would align and people would actually do their jobs!


A/N: This fic is for smol-strange for the secret santa gift exchange! You wanted Diakko with mistletoe so I hope you like it!

* * *

The halls of Luna Nova were full of activity as the holidays grew closer. Students, teachers, and staff alike were excitedly preparing, the holiday spirit infectious. Lively chatter filled the crowded, bustling hallways of the school.

One corridor however was not brimming with cheer. Blocked off by a few buckets and a leaning broom it remained untouched by those streaming past. If any student had bothered to glance down the deserted corridor they would have noticed three girls as inconspicuous as Arcas running around school grounds putting the finishing touches on their set up.

"Akko, I'm not so sure this plan will work." Lotte glanced down the hallway anxiously, mentally preparing their alibi for if they were caught.

Akko tweaked the Mistletoe, getting it to _just_ the right angle over the doorway. "Are you kidding? This is foolproof."

"Not sure if it's Akko-proof though. We would need to be pretty lucky for that to happen." Sucy snickered.

Akko's cheeks puffed out in indignation. "Hey! As long as _you_ guys do your job this will work!"

Sucy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry we'll send Diana this way so your poor gay heart will get a kiss. But you owe me 2 weeks of carrying my books to class."

Akko waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Just go, she should be coming by soon!"

Akko pushed on her best friend's backs, scooting them down the corridor towards the bright and busy main hallway.

"Good luck, Akko!" Lotte said, giving her a thumbs up as she was swept into the crowd with Sucy.

Akko quickly ducked into the classroom they had set the Mistletoe over and got into position. She grabbed a heavy stack of books and stood just inside the room against the wall, straining her ears for the sound of footsteps heading her way.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the tell tale sound of someone walking down the corridor to her.

Taking a deep breath she quickly rounded the corner and ran straight into someone. She stumbled backwards at the force and the books were knocked clean out of her hands, clattered to the ground.

"Ack! Sorry! I didn't see you there Diana!" Akko quickly recited her apology as she scrambled to pick up a few books.

"Oh I'm sorry for startling you, Akko! Were you expecting Diana to meet you here?"

Akko stopped, hand halfway towards Magical Maladies. "Eh?" She finally glanced up to find Professor Ursula staring down at her under the archway. "P-P-Professor Ursula?!" Akko's eye's bulged and she glanced between Ursula and the Mistletoe hanging over their heads, desperately hoping she wouldn't notice.

Professor Ursula followed her frantic students eyes to where they rested above their heads. "O-Oh! Is that what has you so frazzled?" She chuckled. "You know getting a kiss under the Mistletoe is good luck."

Akko froze as she watched her Professor bend down towards her. _No no no no this can't be happening!_ She thought, scrambling to think of something to stop what was happening. She screwed her eyes shut tight, hopping to block out whatever Professor Ursula was going to do from her mind.

She felt her bangs be brushed aside and a soft light pressure against her forehead. Opening her eyes, Akko saw Ursula pull away from kissing her forehead.

"Good luck with whatever you're planning Akko." Professor Ursula said with a knowing smile. With that she turned and walked back down the corridor, leaving a perplexed Akko sitting on the floor.

"...what?" Akko blinked a few times and shook her head. She poked her head around the corner, making sure Professor Ursula was gone before she yelled, "HEY DO YOUR JOB!"

"Sorry Akko. She slipped past us." A faint cry replied.

Akko picked herself up, scooping all the books up with her. She had to get back in position before Diana came.

* * *

A few minutes of strained listening later and she heard the faint steps of someone walking down the hall towards her (trap). She quickly stepped out under the Mistletoe, being careful not to knock over Diana this time. "Oh what are you doing here D-" she paused, mouth hanging open mid word. "H-HANNAH?!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Why are you so shocked to see me? I _do_ go to school here you know."

Akko tried to subtly back up, if she could inch a few more steps back they wouldn't be under the Mistletoe anymore. "Why are you _here_ though? Didn't anyone stop you?!"

"Oh?" Hannah quirked an eyebrow, "And why would you need to keep people away from this spot huh?"

"Geh," Akko looked shiftily off to the side. Maybe Hannah would just go away on her own.

Hannah looked around for what was causing Akko to act so suspiciously, only for her eyes to fall upon the Mistletoe above them. "Ugh. this is why you didn't want to run into me isn't it. I can't believe I'm under the Mistletoe with _Akko_ of all people."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Akko said indignantly, glaring at the obnoxious witch in front of her.

"It ~meeaaannnss~ I'd rather kiss a toad than you." Hannah replied offhandedly.

Akko's cheeks puffed out angrily. "Yeah well-"

"Uuuggghhh wait." Hannah said cutting her off. "I forgot you're not as bad now.."

"Can't say the same about you, humph." Akko grumbled behind her books.

Hannah let out an exaggerated sighed, "Mistletoe is traditionally used for forgiveness so…"

Hannah held onto the stack of books covering half of Akko's face and leaned around them to quickly kiss Akko on the cheek.

"I hope you can forgive me." Hannah whispered as she pulled away.

The skin on Akko's cheek tingled, reminding her that all this hadn't been some weird hallucination.

"W-what?!" Akko's jaw was left agape and the heat of embarrassment spread across her cheeks. "What did you say?"

Hannah crossed her arms and looked away, her cheeks looking a little redder than usual. "I SAID YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY!"

Akko shook her head to came back to her senses. A smirk slowly spread across her face she wiggling her eyebrows up and down. "Nuh uh. Say it again. "

"Ugh I'm leaving." Hannah turned on her heel and walked back down the hall.

As Akko watched Hannah enter the busy corridor she saw Sucy peeking out from behind the wall snickering.

"HEY!" Akko yelled, "ONLY DIANA I SAID. STOP SENDING THE WRONG PEOPLE!"

Sucy covered her mouth as she snickered. "Ok ok, I think I see her walking this way."

* * *

Akko ducked behind the door for the 3rd time as she heard the sharp click of someone walking with purpose. Finally! At least Diana was coming now. She waited for Diana to enter the classroom this time.

Except this person was way taller than Diana...

"Ack! Finnelan?!" She yelped. _Sucy's going to pay,_ she thought darkly.

"That's Professor Finnelan to you. And what exactly are you doing over here with all those books, Ms. Kagari." Finnelan said, looking down her nose at Akko.

"Geh." Akko balked, "I was, getting them for Diana?"

Professor Finnelan studied her for a moment. "Hm, well I'm glad she's having a good influence on you."

Akko gulped, Finnelan hadn't noticed yet and if she played her cards right she could get out of this without the unimaginable happening.

"Alright well, I better get these to Diana!" She tried to squeeze through the doorway past Finnelan, her eyes shut tight as she silently prayed to every witch she could think of that she could get away.

"Oh? I didn't think we were putting that up this year."

Akko felt all the blood drain from her face as her stomach dropped. _Please anything but this_. _I'll drink whatever Sucy gives me if it gets me out of this._

"Looks like the staff hung up some Mistletoe. Traditionally opposing parties would greet under Mistletoe to show they had no ill will towards one another."

"That's nice, I need to get these to Diana now!" She made to bolt down through the doorway but she couldn't fit the massive texts in her arms past her obnoxious professor.

"I should hope after all you've accomplished you have turned over a new leaf. I'm sure you mean me no ill will, do you Ms. Kagari."

Akko gulped. "...no…"

"Come now, give your professor a kiss." She bent down and tapped her cheek.

Akko felt herself die a little as she stared at her professor's old wrinkly skin. Scrunching her eyes closed she leaned forward, her body fighting her for it's own self preservation. She stuck her lips out as far as they would go as just as she felt them touch something she whipped back. If her arms weren't already full she would be wiping her mouth clean to get rid of the horrible tainted feeling.

"That wasn't so bad no was it?" Professor Finnelan asked. "Make sure to not be a hindrance to Diana's studying." She said as she walked away.

"UGH GROSS!" Akko dumped the stack of books on the ground with a loud clatter and frantically scrubbed her lips. Sucy wa d.

Her whole plan was ruined! She kicked one of the books, what had even been the point of them anyway?! She should have just found Diana herself.

She stormed down the hallway, angry, embarrassed and grossed out all at once. "Where's that dead mushroom witch at?" Akko squinted as she entered the brightly lit hallway. She pushed past people, searching for her diabolical 'friend'. But the loud chatter and stream of bodies around her allowed the witch to elude her.

Realizing she had lost Sucy for the time being she stomped out to the grounds for some fresh air.

* * *

Her legs eventually brought her under the canopy of a tree and she started pacing in front of it. Stewing in her bad mood, plotting Sucy's demise.

"Akko there you are. I hadn't seen you all day so I was worried." A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-" She halted in her tracks as she nearly ran into Diana. She sighed, of course she would run into Diana now when she was in such a bad mood. And seeing her now was just a reminder of how her plan had failed (was sabotaged).

Diana frowned, giving her a concerned look. "Are you alright? There seems to be something bothering you."

"It's just," she gestured vaguely, "mistletoe." She said finally, with a sigh.

Diana blinked. "Mistletoe?"

Akko looked away, pouting. Why did her plan have to go so poorly? If only there was some here right now to give her an excuse.

Diana fidgeted slightly. "O-Oh. Well Mistletoe is known to have many magical properties and traditions surrounding it."

"So I've heard." Akko grumbled, studying the ground.

"It was used by my ancestors in some healing remedies as well as to protect against werewolves, but…" Diana's voice trailed off uncharacteristically.

Akko looked up, waiting for the rest what Diana was going to say. Weirder still Diana was biting her lip.

"I think my favorite thing about Mistletoe is one of the more recent traditions." Diana said quieter than before and took a hesitant step forward.

Akko frowned in confusion. Why was Diana's face all red? Struck by a sudden thought she glanced up. Hanging just over their heads was a festive cluster of Mistletoe. Akko stared at it for a moment wondering how it had gotten there, before her brain finally caught up with her and she snapped her head back down, eyes wide. No wonder Diana was so nervous!

Just the thought of what was about to happen flustered her, and she suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. Diana was already leaning in! What should she do?

She couldn't help but get distracted by how long and pretty Diana's eyelashes were as Diana's eyes fluttered shut. Akko took a deep breath and shut her eyes as well, leaning in quickly to meet Diana.

Miscalculating the distance their lips smacked into eachother, clashing a little too forcefully.

"Mhf!" Akko grunted.

She started to pull away, sure that she ruined everything, but a soft and slightly cold feeling on her cheek stopped her. Diana's hand cupped her cheek and pulled her back in, holding the kiss for a little longer.

Diana was still kissing her! On the lips! As the initial shock fell away she was finally able to appreciate the sensation of Diana's lips on hers. How soft and warm they were. How they pressed up against hers. She could feel herself sinking farther in. She raised a hand to grab onto Diana, pull her in deeper. What she had been scheming to make happen was finally happening.

Just as she leaned in more Diana pulled away, causing her to nearly stumble forward. Hand still reaching out and her eyes half closed.

Diana held her hands behind her back, looking away with a slight flush in her cheeks and a smile gracing her lips. "I need to get going. I'll see you at dinner, Akko." She left quickly before Akko could regain her senses.

Akko blinked a few times to clear her head. Had that just happened? It just happened.

Lotte and Sucy stuck their heads out from behind a pillar and gave her a thumbs up. So they were the reason the Mistletoe had appeared above them!

"Hey! Get back here Sucy! You ruined my plan earlier!" Akko cried angrily.

"Come on, it worked out in the end didn't it?" Sucy asked, giving Akko an obnoxiously smug smile.

"Humph. I guess." She crossed her arms. "But I still had to kiss Finnelan!"

"And it was hilarious, great blackmail material." Sucy said, chuckling.

"HEY!"

"Why don't we get some dinner Akko. We don't want to miss out on the pumpkin pasties." Lotte said cutting in.

"Alright, but this isn't over Sucy!" Akko said, sticking her tongue out at her teammate.

And with that the trio headed inside. Eager to get some desert and hopeful for what the rest of the holidays had in store.


End file.
